


Lillian’s Love Tours

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a lesbian cruise, so being my girlfriend and not bringing your thesis.”</p>
<p>“Ha, ha, ha,” Kira says dryly, “I’m obviously dating you for your looks, not your humor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lillian’s Love Tours

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://mulledwineandmulligan.tumblr.com/post/134158556115/for-brucebannur-happy-birthday-i-hope-your)

Kira knew Braeden’s job was tough- chasing down people who didn’t want to be found for totally not shady companies. Tough enough that Kira didn’t complain when Braeden forgot to do the dishes on her night, or when Erica sexiled both of them and Braeden skyped her friend Marin from back home while Kira tried to write a paper on something that definitely  _wasn’t_  related to Marin’s always curious love life. (She’s yet to meet the woman in person, and she really hopes she doesn’t, is afraid she’d spill knowing all about Miss I-don’t-cut-my-nails Kali or Doctor super-hot-and-busy-all-the-time Wentz.)

So when Braeden asks for some help on her next job, Kira’s imagining high speed car chases and explosions.

“Um, I don’t even know how to drive stick?”

Braeden cocks her head, “It’s a weekend cruise, there shouldn’t be any driving.”

“Oh.”

“Just drinking on the high seas and looking for a criminal mastermind.”

“Okay.” Kira says, and it sounds nice, not nearly as dangerous as she was thinking. “How do I help?”

“It’s a lesbian cruise, so being my girlfriend and not bringing your thesis.”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Kira says dryly, “I’m obviously dating you for your looks, not your humor.”

Braeden grins, “Whatever floats your-”

“Don’t you-”

“ _boat_.”

Kira groans, and Braeden chuckles. “We’ll leave after your Friday morning anthropology class. Thanks Kira.”

.

Friday comes quick, and Kira’s excited- because she hasn’t been on a ship in a while. Totally not because she’s playing pretend girlfriends with her really hot and probably dangerous roommate. Nope.

(She asks why Erica isn’t going instead of her, late Wednesday night while working on an anthro paper. Braeden says Erica was busy, and Kira might deflate a little bit. It does put her in the right frame of mind for the trip; she wasn’t going to do something silly like forget it wasn’t real.)

Braeden takes her hand in the parking lot, carrying their duffle in her other hand, and Kira needs to focus on anything that isn’t how much bigger Braeden’s hands are. Or the fact that she has callouses from weapons and-

“Hello lovebirds! Welcome to  _Lillian’s Love Tours!_  I’m Kalissa. We’ll be departing soon, if you want to settle in or grab a drink.”

“Thanks,” Kira says, handing over their tickets.

The woman pulls the stubs, her smile somehow becoming even brighter. “Oh! You two have the corner suite, you’re in for  _quite_  the treat!”

They’re about to step on the ship, when she speaks again, waving a camera that Kira’s more than a little weary of.

“I was so excited for you two I almost forgot- silly me- your first photo of the trip! Let’s have a kiss on the ramp, the sun’s perfect and-”

Kira doesn’t hear the rest of what she’s saying as Braeden situates her.

“This okay babe?” Braeden asks, and Kira nods biting back,  _is this normal? Is this a test? Do they already think we’re not a real couple??_

And then Braeden dips down to kiss her, there’s a flash, and okay, maybe now’s a good time to admit to herself she  _might_  have a crush on Braeden. Now she just needs to keep it hidden while they fake being lovers.

“You two are adorable!” Kalissa squeals, handing Kira a photo that looks very much like a real couple’s photo. 

It was going to be a piece of cake. Totally.


End file.
